companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Artillery Support
The Royal Artillery Support command tree is one of the three British command trees. Game Info The best artillery commander in all of Company of Heroes, lay down devastating creeping barrages from priests or 25 pounders howitzer bombardments from any british officer. Royal Canadian Artillery focuses on improving every artillery unit available to the brits, supercharged rounds will increase the distance that all artillery units, even mortar pits can fire, while abilities like counter barrage make sure that enemy artillery won't be able to fight back without being pummeled to death. Description The''' Royal Canadian Artillery''' was a Regiment in The British Royal Army during WWII. In Company of Heroes it provides a number of unique artillery abillities such as Creeping Barrages, Overwatch Artillery and Counter Battery. It also gives Lieutenants and Captains the ability to call in off map Artillery strikes on a target within their line of sight. This is very useful in aiding retreating soldiers or tanks. This Command tree allows the player to deploy M7 Priest self-Propelled Artillery. Commander Tree Ability's Reinforcements Forward Observation Officers This ability allows officers such as lieutenants and captains to call in artillery on a section of the map that's not covered by the fog of war. The artillery is full of destruction and can lay waste to a lot of infantry bunched up together. Alternatively you can use the barrage and cancel it quickly to make the flares fall and make enemy infantry retreat, without losing any munitions. Game Info: Forward Observation Officers also gives the command tank the ability to lay a creeping smoke barrage for 50 munitions, this can almost instantly conceal a large group of friendly tanks in smoke, protecting them from getting hit while making an assault, or allowing them to retreat unharmed -Artillery: 150 Munitions -Smoke: 50 Munitions Creeping Barrage This ability costs 150 munitions and requires the player to at least have a 25 pounder or 105mm Priest to fire and once used, will put the artillery unit's standard fire ability on cooldown. It's a considerable price to pay but the potential destruction and large amount of manpower taken away from the enemy once a creeping barrage is used can be more than worth it. Game Info: Creeping barrages will fire over a short distance in a straight line for a short amount of time, the artillery will fire more than 3 times it's usual amount of shells and can chase down enemy infantry trying to move away or retreat from the barrage. Align the barrage so that the 1 is on the first place you want it to fire and 3 is on the last. Priest 105mm The Priest 105mm is the only mobile artillery piece available to the British and can quickly redeploy from the back of the field to the front lines for more accurate artillery fire, and then back again to safety. It costs 175 Manpower more than a 25 Pounder, but deals around 40% more damage and can redeploy to safety if a base is overun, unlike the howitzer which is a building. Game Info: The Priest's artillery barrage should be used to take down grouped up infantry, vehicles or tanks in mass, it can also lay waste to buildings and emplacements with it's high damage. In combination with supercharged rounds, the priest gainst a massive range increase, allowing it to shoot nearly the whole distance of a medium to large map. Abilities *Fire Artillery *Creeping Barrage *Overwatch Artillery *Counter Battery Unit: M7 Priest Defensive Supercharge Artillery Rounds This ability allows the 25 Pounder and mortar emplacements to fire much further than they normally would, it almost doubles the range of both artillery emplacements. The Priest 105mm is also effected by this ability, allowing it to fire much further than it normally would. Game Info: Supercharged rounds is the most crucial ability for an Artillery Commander to obtain, if an early 25 Pounder or mortar emplacement is built, it will allow these units to fire much further than usual. An early mortar can be built near a Headquarters and still be able to reach the front lines most of the time and it's the same case with the 25 Pounder later on Overwatch Artillery Any artillery unit can be set to use Overwatch Artillery, it will then automatically fire at any units that enter the overwatch area, this is great for covering victory points at late-game stages or simply covering a high resource point when an enemy unit attempts to capture it. Counter Battery Counter Battery is the ultimate artillery-destroyer, any artillery unit available to the British can be toggled to activate counter battery and while the ability is active the unit will instantly fire back at any enemy artillery that has fired on the map. This ability is excellent for taking out pesky mortar teams, nebelwerfers or mortar halftracks, the mighty 25 Pounder and Priest can even fire back at enemyHummels. Category:Tactics Category:British